If it Smells like an Ed Alternet Ending
by ultraguy7x
Summary: Jimmy reveals his evil plan to Rolf at the end of the episode and Rolf tries to set things right by saving the Eds


If It Smells Like an Ed Alternate Ending

Jimmy felt over-whelming joy inside of him, despite the fact that he was in pain from the fall he just took, he was happy. Why? Because Ed, Double D, and Eddy, those three bullies (Our heroes) were finally getting what they deserved.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed the little brat, "those three jerks are done for, and when the Kankers are done with them, I'll pretend to be hurt by them and the kids will finish them off for good!"

He continues his evil laughter when Rolf came towards him.

"Hello, Chicken-hair Jimmy, Rolf was wanting to know, why did you want Rolf to follow the Ed-boys all suspiciously like?"

Jimmy said "Well you played your part well enough so I guess you can know, remember when Eddy gave me that Wedgee today?"

"Ah yes, very funny." "No it wasn't!" Jimmy snapped, "Anyway, you, the Kankers, the kids, the broken heart, the stolen brush, Plank's mouth! All part of my master plan of revenge on the Eds!"

Rolf was in shock, he never suspected Jimmy to do something so evil.

Rolf said "You dare use Rolf in your petty revenge plot?" "Well I had to get someone who didn't hate the Eds." "But why Brainy-Ed-boy and Gravy loving Ed-boy they did no wrong to you?" "Well Double D is smart he could have gained Nazz and Jonny's help, I had to take care of him, and as for Ed, well I just don't like him."

Rolf was shocked he thought 'Rolf must rescue the Ed-boys, yes! But must hear more of Boy-Jimmy's Plan'

"But why would crazy-Kanker girls work with you? They hate us all." "Ah yes well the Kankers owed me, when I screamed that I saw a figure in that old house, I was working for the Kankers, they promised that if I ever needed anything they would help."

"One more thing," Rolf said "what is happening to the Ed-boys right now?" "Oh, they're being tortured by the Kankers! Well toodooloo." And off he ran laughing to join the other kids

Rolf the knew what he had to do "Rolf must rescue the Ed-boys! My ancestor's honor has been put in jeopardy by the pale boy! I shall save the Ed boys!

LATER

"HELP ME!" Double D yelled, "No! Please! HAPPY PLACE DYING GUYS! AHHHH!" "Kankers! I'll make ya pay for this, if I ever survive, Ahhhhhhhh!" Eddy screamed, equally terrified.

The Kanker sisters Lee, May, and Marie were about ready to have some fun.

"Get ready boys, you guys are gonna have a blast!" Lee said

"No, we are!" cheered May.

"Alright, lets do it." Said Marie.

"Well, nice knowing you guys" Ed said "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Goodbye gentlemen, well our last Ed-venture was a tragic one, you're the best friends I've Ever had!" Double D cried.

"Guys, if we don't make it out, I just want you to know, you're the greatest Eds an Eddy can have." Eddy said.

"Aw, well kissin' time!" yelled Marie.

Just then the door broke open and there stood Rolf and Victor!

"Victor: Attack!" cried Rolf.

Victor immediately attacked both Marie and May knocking them out. Rolf fought Lee.

"Yer out of yer league farmer boy!" Lee yelled. "Rolf don't think so!" Yelled Rolf who threw her into the wall.

"Stretch! Boy am I happy to see you!" Eddy cheered, "We are saved!" cheered Ed, "Rolf, oh thank you for this noble deed, but why are you saving us?" "The pale one tricked all of us," said Rolf "he shall pay! We shall now go and expose him!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Eddy cheered "Let's hunt him down!"

"Victor, get us out of Here!" Rolf yelled. Victor then rammed all of them onto his back and rode off, while Marie awakens saying "Last time we do any favors."

10 MINUTES LATER

At the playground Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, Plank, Sarah, and the villain Jimmy all partied.

"Hey I wonder where Rolf is, he should be celebrating with us since we pounded the Eds" said the brat Sarah.

"Oh nowhere, probably doing chores" said Jonny.

Suddenly, Victor, with Rolf, Eddy, Ed, and Double D rides into the playground.

"Stop this partying!" said Rolf "You have all been fooled! The Ed boys are innocent!"

Kevin said "What are you talking about? We saw what they did to Jonny with our own eyes." "Yeah, since when are they innocent Rolf?" asked Sarah

Jonny then turned to Plank "What? What do ya mean Double D wasn't the one who whiped you mouth? What do ya mean the Eds are innocent?...You've been trying to tell me for hours. Sorry guys."

"See I told ya we were innocent." Said Eddy

"I want some gravy" said Ed

"Wait if the Eds weren't responsible, who is?" asked Nazz

"The one who is responsible is getting away!" Double D cried when he saw Jimmy trying to sneek away "Oh no." Jimmy said. "Jimmy?" said Nazz "He was Responsible?"

"Yes! He used Rolf, you all, and the Kankers to get revenge on us." Said Double D

"Boy do I need Gravy" said Ed

"Is this true Jimmy?" asked Sarah. "Well I….uh…I was…..uh…bye!" He then ran off.

"Lets get that little maggot!" Kevin yelled "For once Kevin we want to do the same thing." Said Eddy. "I'm all for it!" cheered Jonny.

Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, and Plank all chased after Jimmy, who was screaming for mercy, while Sarah was being held back by Nazz and Double D, with some help from Victor.

All the while Ed looked at the readers and said "This is how it should have ended."

THE END


End file.
